Join the Clan/Archive 1
Flashdust ✔ Rank: 'Warrior '''Appearance: '''light brown tabby tom w/ keen amber eyes '''Personality: '''No cat can doubt his loyalty to the clan, but he is very reserved around other cats. Not only is he quiet, he can be a bit rude, but that is only because it takes a lot to open up a friendship with him. He is very careful about letting other cats see the others side of him. '''History: '''He was found as a kit and taken in, but still feels like no one in NightClan really wants him there, so is hostile to mask his insecurity. '''Family: '''He has no known family. '''Extras: '''He watches Breezefrost a little more keenly, thinking that she might understand him for some reason, but is much to shy and reserved to talk to her. [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 23:58, October 21, 2012 (UTC) '''Name: '''Lightspirit ✔ '''Rank: '''Queen '''Appearance: '''ginger tabby she-cat with light stripes and green eyes '''Personality: '''Sweet, caring, and loving. Acts as if the entire clan is her family. Is a little bit of an outcast but loves her mate immensely. '''History: '''Clan-born '''Family: '''Mate: if approved then Snowstorm '''Extras: 'Icyneedstoapprovemymaterequest UW Huskies Rule!! :D 04:54, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Added! [[User:Rainsplash987|'''The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 12:09, October 22, 2012 (UTC)' Redpaw ''' ✔ '''Apprentice Ginget she-cat Stubborn, and strong-willed. Lots of toms like her and she is aware of it Clan-born Had a littermate in the clan No enxtras Behind my Cloak Lies untold secrets... 01:18, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Added! [[User:Rainsplash987|'''The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 01:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC)' Name: 'Darkfeather ✔ '''Rank: '''warrior '''Appearance: '''redish-ginger tom with blue eyes '''Personality: '''fiery and bold like his sister '''History: '''Clanborn '''Family: '''Sister (from a different litter): Redpaw and unknown sibling who is littermate to Redpaw '''Extras: '''none '''Added! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 01:32, October 23, 2012 (UTC)' Falconleg ✔ Warrior Tabby brown tom Fierce and hostile around strangers but kind to friends. Clanborn Family is all alive Bushpaw ✔ Apprentice Tabby brown tom Energetic and happy Clan corn Has no mate, or littermates. Mother and Father is unknown Behind my Cloak Lies untold secrets... 02:17, October 23, 2012 (UTC) A'dded! *grumbles* [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 21:24, October 23, 2012 (UTC)' Name: Morningpaw ✔ Rank: Apprentice Appearance: golden she-cat with ginger mixed in Personality: sweet and shy History: Clanborn Family: none known Extras: has a huge crush on Tigerpaw [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls']] 02:30, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Added! [[User:Rainsplash987|'''The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 21:24, October 23, 2012 (UTC)' Songpaw ✔ Apprentice Gray tabby she-cat Sweet but fierce Parents were loners Has two sisters in the clan I am A survivor! 21:09, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Robo, I will kill you for this later. Teehee. Added... I guess. [[User:Rainsplash987|'''The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 21:10, October 23, 2012 (UTC)' Troutpaw ' ✔ '''Rank: '''Apprentice '''Appearance: '''light gray tabby tom w/ large warm blue eyes '''Personality: '''He is kind, caring, and always likes to help others. He enjoys being an apprentice, but can't wait to be a warrior when he grows up. He will do anything for NightClan, but still follows his heart. '''History: '''Clanborn '''Family: '''N/A '''Extras: '''He has a crush on Songpaw. [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 21:31, October 23, 2012 (UTC) '''Name: '''Braveheart ✔ '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Appearance:' black tom with a white tail and socks with light brown eyes Personality: 'Sweet and loving. Great fighter and will always defend the queens first. Very fiecre when protecting his Clan and very loyal. '''History: '''Clanborn '''Family: '''Mate: Lightspirit '''Extras: '''N/A '''Added! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 00:44, October 25, 2012 (UTC)' Name: Mosswhisker, though his friends call him Moss. ✔ Rank: loner Appearance: Small, strong Silver-white tom with really pale-brown and paler silver splotches. Paleish aqua-blue eyes. Personality: Carefree compared to his adopted father, thought not by much. He calls Mistshadow Mist, and Stormfire Tempest. History: He was born in a different Clan, but he was framed by some other cat and he was cast out of the Clan. He wandered around for a while, until he came upon one of Mistshadow and his mate's rare meetings where they had not been separated for quite a while (the separater was on holiday and wasn't paying attention to them) and asked if they would help him. Before they were separated yet again, Mistshadow agreed to take Mosswhisker into the family, but by then the separator had come, and seperated them, leaving Mistshadow with the kids. Family: Mistshadow Stormfire two brothers and mother. Extras: Not at the moment Jetfeather is trying to read Moby Dick... Wake me up if you see me sleeping with a book in my hands... 08:03, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Added! [[User:Rainsplash987|'''The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 13:21, October 26, 2012 (UTC)' Name: Shockpaw ✔ Rank: Apprentice Appearance: sleek, handsome black tom with electric blue eyes and bright blue spots on fur Personality: very kind, patient, and gentle, but is a fierce fighter History: Born into the Clan Family: unknown parents Brother: Hailpaw Extras: none [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls']] 18:49, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Added! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 18:50, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Name: Icypaw ✔ Rank: apprentice Appearance: blue-gray tom with icy blue eyes Personality: shy and quiet, but is agressive in battle History: Clanborn Family: unknown Extras: none [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls']] 19:10, October 27, 2012 (UTC) '~Accepted [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 20:57, October 27, 2012 (UTC)' Name: Lightpaw ✔ Rank: Apprentice Appearance: light sliver and pale ginger she-cat with light blue eyes Personality: Calm, not the type of cat that would try to go to battle, great hunter History: Clan born Family: Sisters: Fierypaw, Wolfpaw and Lilypaw Extras: None yet [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Name: Fierypaw ✔ Rank: Apprentice Appearance: bright ginger she-cat with deep amber eyes Personality: hard-headed, stubborn, assertive, anything works History: Clanborn Family: Sisters: Lightpaw, Wolfpaw, and Lilypaw Extras: has a crush on Icypaw [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls']] 19:29, October 27, 2012 (UTC) '~Added by someone that didn't accept it here... [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 20:57, October 27, 2012 (UTC)' Name:Turtlekit ✔ Rank: Kit Apperance: Brown with grey paws (she-cat) Mossy green eyes Personality: Crazy, random, phsycotic History: Found on hunting patrol unknown parents Family: Unknown Extras: None? 23:07, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ''Added! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 23:07, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Name: Slate ✔ Rank: Rogue Appearance: Sleek dark grey tom with amber eyes Personality: Fierce, like to fight, wants Mosswhisker, Mistshadow and Crystal to join him and his group History: born to Clan cats, but ran away with his siblings at five moons old Family: Sister: Nicole, Brothers: Drift and Crash Extras: N/A [[User:Mistybird|'Hurricane Sandy. . .']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'NOOOOOOOOOO!']] Name: Drift ✔ Rank: Rogue Personality: Shy, sneaky, very loyal to his brother and sister History: Born to Clan cats, but ran away with his siblings at five moons old. Family: Sister: Nicole, Brothers; Slate and Crash Extras: For some reason the computer is making this look tiny Name:Airpaw ✔ Rank:Apprentice Personality: AWESOME, sorry, she is nice to everyone, but SUPER fierce history:Raised by twolegs, Ran away when they wouldent feed her family:Sister:Breezy Extras:WTH IS THIS SO SMALL?? Added! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 17:26, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Name: Quickpelt ✔ Rank: warrior Appearence: greyish-white, brown eyes History: clan born Family: sister: Featherheart, mother:Ivypelt, father:Beathertail Extras: none yet Added! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 21:20, October 28, 2012 (UTC) '''Mosswing ' ✔ Rank: '''warrior '''Appearance: '''She is a smooth-furred nut brown she-cat with large, clear mossy green eyes. '''Personality: '''Mosswing is gentle, kind, and a good listener, but she can be a fierce fighter when needed. She loves kits, and hopes to have her own someday. Until then, she likes to visit the nursery often. '''History: '''She is clanborn. '''Family: '''N/A '''Extras: [[User:Rainsplash987|'''The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 21:20, October 28, 2012 (UTC)' Name: Shockpaw ✔ Rank: Apprentice Appearance: gray tom with a lightning like streak down his back and amber eyes Personality: Gentle and shy but can get jealous very easily. He is a great hunter and loves to admire nature. History: Clan born Family: N/A Extras: None Halloween is just around the corner! 00:54, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Added! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 01:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Water ✔ Rogues Black tom with green eyes Cruel and strong. Hates starnger and NightClan Born to rogues N/A Extras:none "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 22:15, October 30, 2012 (UTC) '''Name: Fuzzypaw ' ✔ Rank: Warrior Appearance: Black and white fur that sticks out like a hedgehog Personality: Nice and a good fighter History: N/A Family: N/A Extras: none i guess Fuzzypelt (talk) 22:46, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Floatingleaf ✔ Rank:warrior Apperence:Pretty black she-cat with a sand colored tummy and glowing sky blue eyes Personality:Funny, Random, a good hunter History:UNKNOWN Family:UNKNOWN Extras: N/A 19:56, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Added! 'Glad to finally meet you, Floatie! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Full Moons]] Should always accompany Halloween... ...and so should I Name: Taub (warrior name later) ✔ rank:Loner? I dunno Gender:Female Apperance: There will be a picture (too had to explian, but dont worry shes not rainbow) Personality: Funny, nice, happy to help the clan in anyway History;Family killed by foxes Faily:killed by foxes Extras: somtimes takes things from twolegs, like sunglasses things we wouldnt remember 22:11, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Name: Icewrath ✔ Rank: warrior Appearance: white tom with golden stripes and chest fur, icy blue eyes Personality: sweet, kind, strong and smart History: N/A Extras: N/A [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Am I not "turtley" enough for the Turtle Club?']] 03:45, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Name: Featherswirl ✔ Rank: warrior Appearance: reddish brown she-cat, green eyes Personality: sweet, fierce, and strong History: N/A Extras: N/A [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Am I not "turtley" enough for the Turtle Club?']] 03:45, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Name: Craneheart ✔ Rank: warrior Appearance: golden tom with blue eyes Personality: sweet, kind, and funny, smart History: N/A Extras: N/A [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Am I not "turtley" enough for the Turtle Club?']] 03:45, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Name: Wolfgrowl ✔ Rank:Warrior Appreance: Large, long furred dark gray tom with hazel eyes with a huge scar over one of the eyes, which is blind. Personailty- Smart, daring, strong, hostile. History- Born into NightClan. Parents were killed and he was half blinded by a rouge as a kit. Family- Unknown Extras: Wolfgrowl swears revenge on some cats in his clan for not saving his parents and one blind eye. And: Name:Bunnypaw ✔ rank: Apprentice Appreance: Very small pale brown she-cat with wide, pale green eyes Personaily- Shy, quiet, sneaky, kind. History: Born into NightClan. family:TBA extras: Bunnypaw dosn't like being small at all. And: Name:Icebreeze ✔ Rank: Warrior Appreance: white she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes. Personaity: Quiwt, keeps to herself, brave, adventures. History: TBA Family: TBA Extras: TBA "What's a waffle?" "You don't know what a waffle is? SHAME ON YOU!!!" Name: Cloverkit ✔ Rank: Kit Appreance: Dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes Personaity: Clever, michievious, brave, and adventurous History: Mother died from greencough Family: N/A Extras: N/A 22:45, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Approved! (she needs a cat guys, c'mon!) [[User:Rainsplash987|True Love]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... is priceless]] 22:56, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Name: Crystalpaw ✔ Rank: Apprentice Appreance: Very small light blue gray she cat with ice blue eyes and white paws. Personailty: Calm, smart, kind, caring. Is very quiet but very helpful. History: Born as a kittypet named Crystal. Overheard a cat talking about NightClan and so she joined. Name: Boltstrike ✔ Apreanece: Dark ginger tabby Tom with yellow eyes Personailty: Quiet, sneaky, keeps to self, mysterious. Acts odd around kits. History: Was taken into NightClan. And here's my favroite: Name: Bunnykit Appreance: Very small, fluffy, dark brown she-cat with large green eyes, big ears, and a short, fluffly white tail. Personailty: Snappy and firece, is good at getting what she wants cuz of how cute she is, a huge troublemaker. History: Clanborn Bunnykit ftw:D Silverstar-"Don't You Dare Yowl At Me!" 03:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Approved. [[User:Rainsplash987|''True Love]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... is priceless]] 20:38, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Name: Whisperpaw ✔ Rank: Apprentice Appearence: Black she-cat with dark violet eyes Personality: Is quiet and shy History: Clanborn 18:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Approved [[User:Rainsplash987|True Love]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... is priceless]]20:38, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ... *mewls pathetically* *sniffles* I know about the charrie stop, but please can I have another cat? Please? *puppy eyes* *kitten eyes* *ends up looking like Balrog from Cave Story* ... anyway... Nightwatcher ✔ rogue black she-cat with silver flecks and silver/white/grey eyes Nightwatcher is a skilled navigator (thus the name Nightwatcher XD) and arrived with Mistshadow, Mosswhisker and Stormfire (and Stormsong and Firestorm and the like...) She likes setting up random egos such as *reclusive* and *crazy/insane*. She's actually pretty nice to anyone who she recognises, but can be touchy if she wakes up under a rock or on top of a tree. She used to have a crush on Mistshadow, but is still good friends with his mate, Stormsong. She was sent by MistClan (my imaginary Clan... let's not get into this...) to infiltrate Mistshadow's group (and to make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble) and knows quite a lot about the clans... Pretty much noone here knows. She can find water and moss nearly everywhere. After all, Jetfeather is waiting for The House of Hades to come out... and reading as many spoilers about it as I can... 22:07, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :) ''Approved ''[[User:Rainsplash987|True Love]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... is priceless]]21:03, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Sunstreak ✔ Warrior Reddish she-cat with her front right foot white. Bright blue eyes Sarcastic, strong, has a good side History:Clanborn 17:32, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Approved!!! [[User:Rainsplash987|True Love]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... is priceless'']]17:34, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Join the Clan Category:Archives